The Truth Beneath The Rose
by Ms. Pixie Dust
Summary: S6E16! The Blackout in the Blizzard. A scene where Booth and Brennan are alone in the elevator and they talk about how each other feel and test how they feel with a kiss.


**Title: The Truth Beneath The Rose By: Floating Alice. Date started: July 10, 2011 T. Brennan & S. Booth Rated T**

**Summary: **S6E16! _**The Blackout in the Blizzard. **__**A scene where Booth and Brennan are alone in the elevator and they talk about how each other feel and test how they feel with a kiss.**__**No, there are no supplies or anything for Booth, Brennan and Sweets like in the episode, and Booth didn't hurt his back. **_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>_**I'm making no money of this. This for fun and enjoyment. All rights go to FOX.**_

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan sat in an elevator waiting for the power to come back on. They had to sit in a cramped spot in the elevator because Booth had to bring seats from a stadium with him, and wanted to put them in his apartment, which Brennan started to question. They also had to sit there, while Sweets went on and on about how they should talk about each other's feelings for one another. They both kept shutting him down to talk about it, especially Booth. Because of Sweets ranting and his annoyingness, Booth thought up a plan to make Sweets go away. He 'accidently' twisted his ankle between the elevators.<p>

Booth fake-groaned. "Oh, Sweets. You got to do something for me buddy'"

"Why, Booth what is it?" a concerned Sweets asked.

"Yeah Booth what is it?" Brennan asked as well.

"You got to go get me some medication for my foot!" Booth said. "I think I sprained it! Get me a cold bag of ice or something really cold."

"You want some snow?" Sweets asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I want some snow that will melt on my foot, Sweets! Go get me a damn bag of ice." Booth yelled.

Sweets booked down the stairs as fast as he could. Now, leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"Booth are you okay? What's wrong with your foot?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with my foot, Bones. I just wanted Sweets to get the hell out of here, and stop annoying us," Booth replied.

"Oh! Good thinking Booth, because he was starting to get on my nerves too. But, I think we should consider what Sweets said, huh? About us talking about our feelings?"

Booth didn't see this coming, but he should have though. I mean she did say that she had feelings for him. Booth decided to play it cool. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Bones. You aren't seriously considering what Sweets said are you?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know," she replied.

"I thought you hated psychology though,"

"Booth, I just want to try it. That's all."

* * *

><p>They sat there silently for five slow, agonizing minutes. Until, Bones broke the silence.<p>

"Booth. Do you miss Hannah?"

Booth nodded.

"Okay. Do you still love her?"

"I don't know, Bones. I don't know"

"Do you-?"

"Bones!" Booth interrupted "What's with all the questions?"

"I really want us to talk about our feelings; can you do this one little thing for me?"

Booth made a big sigh. "Okay, Bones"

"Well Booth, you obviously know that I have feelings for you. I realized that I missed my chance that night, and I really regret it." Bones went on. "I don't know when these feelings for you started to kick in, but it was probably that you and Hannah were kissing in front of me, and that your relationship was going so smoothly."

Booth just looked at her sadly.

"I was thinking, that could be me," she said.

"Bones," Booth sighed. "You have to know that I had feelings for you too. But, do you remember when we were working on the harbinger's case; I said that I loved you. I actually meant, like, I really do love you, and not in an 'atta girl' kind of way."

Brennan smiled. "You actually meant it?"

"Yeah, Bones. I only said 'atta girl' because the look on your face was terrifying. So, I just made that 'atta girl' thing up."

"Okay, because I...to be honest. I _was_ terrified. But in a way, I wanted to say it back to you as well. But I didn't know if I did loved you back" Brennan admit tided.

"Well, that's in the past now. Can't change it." He said.

"Booth? Question: Do you still love me?" she asked.

Booth didn't know what to say. He isn't sure if he does love her, but if he did, he doesn't want her to be scared. He asked himself if he still cared for her. Yes. Do you look forward to see her every day? Definitely. Do you dream about her? Every night. Now do you love her? Yeah, I do. I still love her. He wasn't sure how to say this. So he asked Brennan, "Will you be freaked out if I told I did?"

"Absolutely not." She said giving him a straight answer.

"Okay, Bones. But we have to answer at the same time. Alright?"

She looked unsure, but she replied, "Okay."

Brennan was 100% she loved Booth, but he already knows that she does. Maybe he's uncomfortable and he wants both of them to say it, so he doesn't feel embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three. 1...2...-"

"Wait! Do we say it on three or after three?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed. "After three, Bones," he smiled at her question though.

"Okay, here we go. 1...2...3!"

"I love you" said Booth.

"I love you" shouted Brennan.

They both looked at each other in amazement. Booth just sort of laughed at Bones' shouting. They both sort of laughed at each other.

"So? What do we do now?" he asked.

Brennan just laughed.

"Bones, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said still laughing. "I'm just really relieved that's all."

"Bones, you should know that, I'm not ready to move on from Hannah just yet," he told her.

"Well, that makes sense Booth. I understand. But can't we test our feelings with a kiss though?"

Booth was so shocked by this. He's wanted to kiss Bones almost every day! Even when he was with Hannah.

"Umm. Sure, Bones"

They both closed their eyes, and leaned in close. They were both nervous for sure, but neither of them pulled away. Then their lips met. At first it was sort of awkward, but then both of them started to relax, and let go. Booth had his hands at her waist, and Brennan had her hands around his neck, tugging at his hair gently. Brennan started to move and sat in Booth's lap, and slightly moved her hips over his growing erection. He groaned lustfully. Brennan started giggling. Booth wanted to take matters into his own hands, and he started to move him mouth over her chin down to her neck, where he licked, nipped, and nibbled, at her skin. She started to gasp, and her breathing increased. Booth continued to kiss her neck, then, Brennan started to move her hips over his. Booth moaned out Bones' name. He didn't just want her to tease him; he wanted to tease her as well. So he started to lick, and tug at her ear, while his hand secretly starting to reach up to cup her breast. When he did so, she moaned out his name too. Only then Sweets had to come back.

"Hey, Booth I got some medication and a bag of ice for you!" Sweets yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

They both looked at each other in panic. They both quickly fixed themselves, and Brennan got off of Booth.

Booth yelled. "Thanks, Sweets. Come bring it up!"

"Hey! Here you are Booth" he gave Booth the ice pack. "So what did you guys do?"

Booth made an awkward laugh. "Why do you ask, Sweets?"

"Well, your faces are all red, and you look out of breath." He said.

"Oh! Well, that's because...um." Booth stuttered.

"We're just really warm and cramped in here, that's all." She replied. "You know what it's like to be cramped in a tight place, you start breathing heavily, and its winter, your face is always red from the cold"

"Good point, Dr. Brennan," he continued. "The roads are getting better, and they're working on the power lines so you guys should be out of there soon."

"Well, that's wonderful, the sooner the better, right Bones?" he asked.

Brennan just smiled at him. "Yes, Booth"

They both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did, I honestly think this is the best work I've ever written. NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE. If you liked this story, go check out my other stories for Bones, they're called 'Fire and Ice' and 'The Memories and Feeling for Seeley Booth'. 'The Memories and Feelings for Seeley Booth' is a songfic; the song I used is called "Memories" by Within Temptation. If you liked 'Fire and Ice', I'm creating a Pt. 2 soon. Go to my profile for more information. Remember rate out ten. 10 being 'Awesome' 1 being 'It sucked'. Thank-you.<strong>

**Title: The Truth Beneath The Rose**

**Author: Floating Alice**

**R&R!**


End file.
